Look At Around
by Izumi Akiko
Summary: BTS KookTae : Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung (Because Jungkook as SEME.) "Lihatlah sekelilingmu, hal yang semula tak begitu penting namun bisa berubah menjadi begitu penting jika sudah berubah. Begitu juga dengan diriku. Aku tidak butuh status -sial- yang kau anggap itu karena aku menyukaimu hyung!" – Jungkook (Summary) RnR Please DLDR! CHAPTER 5 (UPDATE!)
1. Chapter 1

**Look At Around**

Cast : Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

 **(KookV because Jungkook as seme)** and Others.

Genre : Romance and Friendship

Rated : T ( Sewaktu – waktu bisa berubah, sesuai suasana. )

 **Disclaimer : Pemain hanya sekedar meminjam nama, apabila ada kesamaan nama, tempat, kejadian dan sebagainya itu hanya rekayasa semata dan kebetulan. Tidak ada unsur plagiat dari manapun.**

 **"** **Lihatlah sekelilingmu, hal yang semula tak begitu penting namun bisa berubah menjadi begitu penting jika sudah berubah. Begitu juga dengan diriku. Aku tidak butuh status -sial- yang kau anggap itu karena aku menyukaimu hyung!" – Jungkook (Summary)**

The story by **Izumi Akiko**.

Enjoy! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook. Namja kelahiran Busan yang besar di Seoul bersama kedua orang tuanya dan juga kakak laki – lakinya. Tinggal bersama keluarga yang sederhana namun bahagia itulah keluarganya.

Tapi tinggal dan besar di Seoul justru membuat Jungkook tidak terlalu menjadi anak seperti yang diidamkan kebanyakan orang tua. Meski jika dirumah Jungkook akan bersikap begitu baik seperti anak biasa, namun jika disekolah maka sikapnya akan berubah sungguh drastis. Bisa dikatakan Jungkook termasuk anak yang cukup nakal juga disekolahnya apalagi bersama teman seperjuangannya Park Jimin yang sama – sama berasal dari Busan. Lalu kenapa orang tuanya tidak mengetahui bahwa anak baik mereka ini begitu nakal disekolah?

Hal ini tentu bisa Jungkook tutupi dengan prestasi akademiknya yang menjulang bahkan dirinya masuk kelas akselerasi hingga bisa sekelas dengan Jimin yang notabenenya satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Well, itulah Jeon Jungkook yang akan kau kenal kedepannya.

.

.

.

.

Menjelang siang yang bisa dikatakan pukul 8 pagi, yang jam dimana pelajaran disekolah sudah mulai berlanjut dan diikuti oleh murid – murid yang sedang menempuh jenjang pendidikan sekolah menengah atas mereka di Seol High School ini. Tapi ungkapan tersebut tidak berlaku untuk anak kelas 2 yang terkenal dengan otak cerdasnya namun sikapnya yang begitu nakal.

Dengan langkah perlahan Jungkook mengendap – ngendap berjalan ke arah belakang sekolahnya dari luar tepatnya sekarang dirinya sudah telat dan jelas tidak mau dihukum. Karena dalam kamusnya Jungkook tidak akan sudi dihukum bersama anak – anak lain yang telat berangkat sekolah. Jadilah sekarang dirinya berada dipagar belakang sekolah tepatnya pembatas sekolah yang terdapat bolongan yang tentu pelakunya adalah anak – anak yang nakal sepertinya namun sekarang sudah lulus.

"Hah lega sekali. Sekarang tinggal ke gudang lalu menghubungi Jimin hyung agar kesana. Hah ~." Gumamnya sambil membersihkan seragamnya yang sedikit kotor.

"Telat dan masuk lewat belakang lagi Jungkook?"

Upss- Jungkook yang mendengar seseorang berbicara dibelakangnya pun segera terpaku diposisinya. Tapi sekemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedatar mungkin lalu menghadap wanita berkepala 4 yang terlihat menggunakan pakaian formal dan juga kacamata yang setia bertengger dihidungnya.

'Cih hanya wali kelas juga.' Batin Jungkook sambil memandang wanita yang diakuinya sebagai wali kelasnya dengan tatapan sinis

Memang hal itu tidak sopan tapi Jungkook sudah muak sebenarnya dengan sikap wali kelasnya. Yang selalu menyuruh bahkan memaksanya menjadi siswa teladan yang berperilaku baik. Orang tuanya saja tidak menyuruhnya seperti itu.

"Kalau iya kenapa saengnim? Anda keberatan? Bukannya sudah sering ya saya begini?" Ujar Jungkook dengan nada meremehkannya begitu juga dengan tatapannya.

Sementara wali kelasnya yang sudah hampir tak terhitung melihat kebiasaan Jungkook ini hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil membuang nafasnya kasar. Kedua kakinya melangkah perlahan menuju muridnya kemudian menarik sebelah telinganya.

"Aaaahh! Awwww saengnim aaa-hhh sakit lepaskan!" Ringis Jungkook saat sebelah telinganya ditarik oleh wali kelasnya sambil menyeretnya menuju koridor kelas.

"Nah kau harus menjalankan hukumanmu Jungkook." Ucap wali kelasnya sambil melepaskan tarikannya pada kuping Jungkook lalu berhenti tepat didepan toilet pria.

Jungkook pun menatap risih wali kelasnya. Apa tidak bosan memberinya hukuman seperti membersihkan toilet pria. Padahal kenyataanya Jungkook tidak pernah mengerjakannya, karena dirinya selalu akan menyuruh orang lain membersihkannya. Tanpa berbicara Jungkook memilih masuk kedalam toilet pria yang sebenarnya sudah bersih itu, dengan eskpresi pura – pura melasnya Jungkook mengambil lap pel disana.

Karena sialnya wali kelasnya itu mengawasinya sekarang juga dari luar!

Padahal biasanya dirinya akan ditinggalkan sendiri disini dan saat itulah Jungkook bisa kabur.

"Aku akan mengawasimu. Jangan harap kau bisa kabur sekarang tuan Jeon." Jelas wali kelasnya santai

"SHIT!" Umpatnya pelan yang tentu tidak didengar oleh wali kelasnya

.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

.

Setelah selesai menjalani hukumannya yang sekarang bisa Jungkook katakan 'menjalani hukuman' berakhir dengan dirinya duduk dikantin bersama sahabat seperjuangannya Jimin. Karena sekarang sudah masuknya jam istirahat, selama mereka dikantin sebenarnya tak jarang keduanya selalu mendapatkan sapaan dari murid – murid lain yang malah membuat Jungkook risih berbanding kebalikan dengan Jimin yang setiap memerkan senyumannya.

"Hei kau kemana saja tadi? Tumben telatnya kebangetan." Tanya Jimin sambil meminum soda kaleng yang baru dia dapat dari adik kelasnya itu

Sekali lagi ingat mereka cukup nakal disekolah.

"Hih kau tau?! Aku disuruh membersihkan toilet oleh nenek sihir itu." Kesal Jungkook sambil mengambil segelas minuman dari seseorang yang melewatinya

Sementara yang minumannya diambil hanya bisa menunduk dalam. Ingin melawan pun murid itu tau siapa yang mengambil minumannya.

Jimin yang mendengar kalimat Jungkook kemudian mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Apa katanya tadi? Membersihkan toilet? Bukannya itu hukuman seperti biasa yang Jungkook terima jika telat. Lalu apa bedanya dengan seekarang pikir Jimin yang belum mengetahui apa – apa pagi ini.

"Bukannya itu sudah biasa Kook? Kau pasti akan kabur dan menyuruh siswa lain membersihkannya kadang kau bully dia dulu juga sih hahaha." Jelas Jimin sambil sesekali melirik genit siswa maupun siswi yang menurutnya lumayan cantik dan imut.

Jungkook pun segerameng habiskan minuman yang dia tidak ketahui itu minuman apa lalu menaruh gelasnya dengan sedikit keras menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring sambil memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Jimin yang sudah terbiasa.

"Aku harus mengerjakannya Park! Garis bawahi mengerjakannya, karena sialnya dia terus mengawasiku! Sialan memang." Umpat Jungkook kemudian melihat kearah sekitarnya

Karena sekarang dirinya lapar. Memang Jungkook punya uang dan bisa dikatakan keluarganya kaya tapi baginya lebih asik membully dulu seseorang disini lalu menyuruhnya membelikannya makanan. Jungkook dan Jimin sudah dikenal sebagai penguasa disekolahnya, karena tidak ada yang berani terhadap mereka.

"HAHAHAHAHA JEON JUNGKOOK! KAU SUNGGUH MALANG HAHAHAHA!" Tawa Jimin pun pecah setelah mendengar ungkapan Jungkook dan mencernanya beberapa menit

Dan sontak tawanya yang nyaring itu menjadi pusat perhatian sekitarnya. Sementara Jungkook hanya duduk dengan ekspresi datarnya sambil mengepal kedua tangannya.

"Shit! Diam kau Park!" Umpat Jungkook sambil berusaha memberhentikan tawa Jimin dengan pukulannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah malas Jungkook pulang menuju rumahnya sendiri, karena rumahnya dan Jimin cukup berjauhan sehingga mereka akan selalu berpisah saat sampai diperempatan komplek perumaha mereka. Selama diperjalan Jungkook hanya memasang wajah dinginnya dengan sesekali kakinya menendang batu aspal dijalanan.

Hingga saat dirinya sampai dirumahnya yang terlihat terbuka pintunya dan ada beberapa orang disana Jungkook yakin bahwa rumahnya sedang kedatangan tamu. Entah tamu siapa mungkin tamu ayahnya pikir Jungkook. Begitu dirinya masuk yang langsung disambut dengan sambutan ummannya.

"Kau sudah pulang Kookie. Sini nak, kita kedatangan tamu." Ujar nyonya Jeon memanggil anaknya

Jungkook pun mengangguk paham lalu berjalan masuk keruang tamu yang langsung dihadapkan oleh tamunya. Saat itu juga pandangan mata Jungkook terkunci kepada salah satu tamu rumahnya ini, tubuhnya juga berdiri diam didepan tamunya yang sadar akan sikap Jungkook.

 **P.O.V Jungkook**

Dengan malas aku pun memasuki rumahku yang kebetulan ada tamu. Jika sudah begini aku harus bersikap menjadi anak baik, aissh sungguh membuatku tambah kesal saja.

Tapi mau tak mau aku harus melakukan itu agar tidak mengecewakan kedua orang tuaku bukan. Dengan langkah sedikit malas aku memasuki rumahku yang kebetulan langsung menuju ruang tamunya. Begitu aku melangkah dan melihat siapa tamunya, seketika aku merasakan tatapan mataku tidak bisa lepas dari sosok itu.

Sosok yang berambut berwarna coklat terang dengan senyuman manisnya. Apa yang barusan aku katakan? Itu memang benar, senyumannya pun terlihat begitu tulus dan imut yang aku mengakui sialnya kedua kakiku pun harus terdiam dan mendadak terasa kaku didepannya.

"Jungkook?" Ujar ummaku menyadarkanku dari sikap bodohku ini

Aku pun segera menunduk pertanda meminta maaf pada tamu yang dihadapanku dan mereka hanya tersenyum sambil memahamiku begitu juga dengan sosok itu.

"Kookie kenalkan ini tetangga baru kita yang sebelah itu loh. Barusan mereka sudah resmi pindah dan sekarang mengunjungi rumah kita. Perkenalkan dirimu nak." Titah appaku yang segera aku lakukan itu.

"Jeon Jungkook imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Jungkook, senang bertemu dengan kalian." Kenal diriku sopan sambil menunduk dalam

Sementara mereka (read : tamu) yang terdiri dari sepasang suami istri dengan sosok itu hanya tersenyum sambil memandangku ramah. Tak lupa mereka juga memperkelankan diri mereka yang sayangnya tidak dengan sosok itu, dia hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kurasa dia mengantuk?

"Kookie sebenarnya ajhussi kim ini teman rekan bisnis appa juga. Kebetulan kantor barunya cukup jauh dengan rumah mereka yang dulu sehingga pindah kesini yang lebih dekat dengan kantornya." Jelas appaku dan aku hanya mengangguk paham sambil tersenyum tampan haha

"Iya begitulah. Hmm maaf sebelumnya anakku sedang mengantuk sepertinya, semalam dirinya begadang penuh karena tugasnya. Oh ya apa boleh dirinya tidur sebentar disini? Karena kamarnya belum ditata ulang." Pinta ajhussi kim yang adalah appa dari sosok itu

Benar dugaanku bahwa dia sedang mengantuk terlihat dari matanya yang terus menerus menutup hingga sekarang dirinya sudah menunduk. Mendengar permintaan ajhussi kim itu aku pun berujar semangat.

"Boleh ajhussi! Tidur dikamarku saja, ngomong – ngomong namanya siapa?" Tanyaku semangat yang malah membuat kedua orang tuaku bingung memandangku

Hei apa ada yang salah? Sedangkan ajhussi kim dan ajhumma kim hanya tersenyum kearahku.

"Tidak keberatan? Ya sudah, namanya Kim Taehyung nak. Taetae bangun ne, lebih baik kau ikut Jungkook kekamarnya." Titah ajhumma kim dan dibalas dengan anggukan lemah dari sosok itu

Ah sekarang aku sudah tau namanya! Taehyung ternyata, huh dari namanya saja sudah imut begitu juga dengan orangnya hehe. Aku lihat Taehyung pun bangun dari duduknya kemudian tersenyum ramah kepada kedua orang tuaku seperti meminta izin untuk pamit kemudian berjalan mendekat kearahku dengan ekspresi masih mengantuknya itu.

Sungguh aku begitu senang melihatnya berjalan kearahku.

 **P.O.V Jungkook END**

.

Taehyung pun berjalan perlahan kearah Jungkook yang masih diam dalam posisinya kemudian tersenyum hangat.

"Jungkookie boleh hyung pinjam kamarmu sebentar ne." Pinta Taehyung dengan suara lemahnya

Yang bagi Jungkook suara itu sungguh lembut dan nyaman didengar. Jantungnya juga merasa seperti tersentrum saat mendengar suara yang sedari tadi dia tunggu itu. Dengan mantap sebelah tangan Taehyung ditarik Jungkook.

"Akan kutunjukkan kamarku ayo!"

Dan kedua insan itu pun pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tua mereka yang kembali melanjutkan perbincangan mereka yang topiknya tidak jauh dari bisnis.

.

.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba. Dikamar bernuansa merah terang itu seorang namja manis berambut coklat terang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya karena semalam dirinya begadang penuh hanya untuk tugas kuliahnya, dan begitu pagi dirinya harus kuliah lalu ikut membantu orang tuanya pindahan.

Taehyung membuka kedua matanya lebar setelah tidur nyenyaknya melihat sekitarnya yang sekarang bukan kamarnya. Dan langsung Taehyung menyadari bahwa ada sebuah tangan yang melingkar erat dipinggang rampingnya. Perlahan kepalanya menoleh kebelakangnya melihat siapa gerangan yang memeluk erat pinggangnya.

"Jungkookie?" Ujar Taehyung yang sudah sepenuhnya sadar melihat Jungkook yang masih menutup kedua matanya rapat.

Dalam diam Taehyung akhirnya memandangi wajah Jungkook yang begitu tenang saat tertidur. Entah kenapa Taehyung betah melihat itu bukannya membangunkan Jungkook agar melepaskan pelukannya tapi Taehyung memilih diam melihat ekspresi tenang Jungkook yang seperti anak kecil saat tertidur.

"Kenapa diliatin terus? Aku tampan ya?" Ujar Jungkook masih dengan matanya yang terpejam dengan bibirnya yang tersenyum tampan.

Mendengar kalimat barusan tubuh Taehyung pun menegang saat ketahuaan sedang memperhatikan wajah tampan Jungkook. Kedua pipinya juga sedikit memerah jadinya, dengan sedikit menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Ah maaf Jungkookie. Hyung awalnya ingin membangunkanmu hehe." Jelas Taehyung terkekeh pelan pertanda dirinya gugup

Tanpa aba – aba Jungkook pun memutar tubuh Taehyung hingga sekarang mereka saling berhadapan dan juga kedua lengan Jungkook yang segera menarik pinggang ramping Taehyung dan kembali memeluknya erat, sampai jarak diantara mereka sungguh sedikit.

Tanpa ragu bibir Jungkook pun segera mendarat di pipi kanan Taehyung pelan kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya hingga sekarang terlihat tubuh Taehyung berada dalam rangkulan tubuh Jungkook.

"Eh kenapa kau menciumku Kookie?" Tanya Taehyung bingung sambil mengadahkan kepalanya kearah wajah Jungkook

"Kkk karena ku menyukaimu." Balas Jungkook dingin namun terlihat bahwa namja itu serius disana

"Aku juga menyukaimu Kookie..."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Apa disini ada yang KookV shipper? Ya itu V yang jadi ukenya xD pasti ada ya, kalau begitu kita samaa #toss**

 **Iseng sebenarnya karena sempat kehilangan inspirasi sehabis lebaran dan muncullah kisah ini/? yang aku tunjuk KookV sebagai pemainnya haha**

 **Jadi ceritanya fanfic ini tuh kaya broromance gitu tapi Jungkook sama Taehyungnya ga ada hubungan darah sama sekali kok. Gimana? Mau dilanjut apa enggak? Tergantung yang review aja deh ^^ hehe**

 **See You ~**


	2. Chapter 2

Look At Around

Cast : Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

 **( KookV because Jungkook as seme )** and Others.

Genre : Romance and Friendship

Rated : T ( Sewaktu – waktu bisa berubah, sesuai suasana. )

 **Disclaimer : Pemain hanya sekedar meminjam nama, apabila ada kesamaan nama, tempat, kejadian dan sebagainya itu hanya rekayasa semata dan kebetulan. Tidak ada unsur plagiat dari manapun.**

 **"** **Lihatlah sekelilingmu, hal yang semula tak begitu penting namun bisa berubah menjadi begitu penting jika sudah berubah. Begitu juga dengan diriku. Aku tidak butuh status -sial- yang kau anggap itu karena aku menyukaimu hyung!" – Jungkook (Summary)**

The story by **Izumi Akiko**.

Enjoy! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

 **P.O.V Jungkook**

"Aku juga menyukaimu Kookie..."

Tunggu apa barusan Taehyung berkata seperti itu padaku? Sungguh? Apa ini bukan mimpi? Dan kurasa TIDAK. Kedua mataku pun langsung menatap Taehyung yang dalam dekapanku saat ini senang, kulihat dia pun sama membalas senyumanku dengan imut. Sungguh apa cintaku sudah dibalas?

"Kau itu menggemaskan menjadi seorang adik. Nah mulai sekarang panggil aku hyung ne." Jelasnya sambil mencubit pipiku pelan

Mendengar kalimat itu seketika aku merasakan semuanya berhenti, jantungku, darahku, mungkin dunia bagiku sekarang sudah berhenti. Apa katanya tadi menjadi seorang 'adik' apa telingaku salah saat ini? Dan apa maksudnya dengan memanggilnya hyung tunggu...

"Kenapa aku harus memanggilmu hyung?" Tanyaku spontan pada Taehyung dan membuat jarak diantara kami berdua

Aku merasa sebagai orang yang tidak tau apa – apa disekitarku untuk saat ini. entahlah aku seperti sedang dibohongi mungkin sementara Taehyung malah menatapku bingung dengan mengerjabkan kedua matanya.

"Ya karena aku 2 tahun lebih tua darimu Kookie, sekarang hyung sudah kuliah. Jadi kau harus memanggilku hyung bukan?" Jelasnya sederhana

Tapi nada itu bagiku malahan seperti sebuah kutukan atau semacamnya. Apa katanya 2 tahun? Perbedaan umur kami 2 tahun? Hei kau seumuran Yoongi hyung kalau begitu. Yah dia kakakku yang sekarang sedang kuliah jurusan rapp dan musik.

"Kookie kau kenapa?" Ucap Taehyung sambil mulai melambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku yang menampilkan ekspresi bodohku saat ini.

Entalah rasanya pikiranku kosong sekarang, mulutku saja tidak mau mengerluarkan kata apapun saat mengetahui kenyataan yang ah aku sendiri pun bingung mengutarakannya.

Hingga aku merasakan sebuah bibir menyapu pipiku hangat dan singkat. Yang sudah pasti pelakunya Taehyung yang sekarang malah terlihat malu – malu setelah mencium pipiku. Damn! He is so cuteness!

"Kau melamun Kookie? Ya sudah hyung keluar dulu ne pasti appa dan umma sudah mengkhawatirkan hyung. Pai pai ~" Pamitnya kemudian bangun dari ranjangku dan keluar dari kamarku juga.

Aku hanya diam melihatnya pergi ekspresiku pun sudah bisa kutebak pasti terlihat begitu dingin seperti biasanya disekolah dan Taehyung melihatnya. Terbukti dari raut wajahnya yang mengsiratkan bahwa dirinya takut padaku. Hee?

 **P.O.V Jungkook END**

.

Malamnya sungguh naas nasib Jungkook karena pikirannya sungguh dipenuhi oleh tetangga barunya yang manis namun sayangnya lebih tua 2 tahun darinya. Sebenarnya Jungkook tidak memperdulikan masalah umur, toh dirinya disini top jadi dia bisa berkehendak lebih bebas. Tapi entah kenapa Taehyung malah membuatnya seperti tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa. dan mulai saat ini Jungkook tanamkan tekadnya dalam hati untuk mendapatkan Taehyung namja imut yang menganggapnya sebagai 'adik'.

"Cih, pantaskah kita seperti adik kakak kalau aku terlihat seperti melindungimu hyung?" Gumam Jungkook sambil mencoreti bukunya dengan garis garis asal kemudian membanting pulpennya kesal

"Pokoknya aku harus mendapatkanmu Kim Taehyung!" Tekadnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

 **SKIP**

.

.

.

.

Besoknya Jungkook pun menceritakan semuanya pada Jimin sahabatnya mengenai Taehyung tetangga barunya. Jimin yang pertama mendengar bahwa Jungkook itu 'gay' sempat kaget dan tidak percaya tapi mereka itu sahabat sejati so he can respect him. Dan ngomong – ngomong Jimin sebenarnya masih bisa dibilang straight karena dirinya sering mengencani banyak gadis disekolahnya tidak seperti Jungkook yang kebanyakan menindas dan membully murid yang dia anggap lemah.

"Kau gay Kook?" Tanya Jimin sambil kembali memasukkan cemilan kesukaannya kedalam mulut

"Diam! Hanya pada dia Park! Saat pertama melihatnya aku merasa dia itu bukanlah namja karena penampilannya saja sudah manis." Terang Jungkook sembari kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin dimana dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan Taehyung.

Sementara Jimin hanya mengernyitkan alisnya bingung hingga kemudian dirinya memilih mengangkat bahunya acuh dan kembali menikmati cemilannya. Ngomong – ngomong mereka sekarang berada di kamar Jungkook.

"Memang orangnya se-..."

"Kookie ada Taehyung kemari!"

Omongan Jimin pun harus terpotong karena umma Jungkook memanggil anaknya dan seperti keberuntungan dan Taehyung panjang umur karena orang yang sedari tadi dibicarakan datang.

TOK TOK TOK ~

"Kookie apa hyung boleh masuk?" Tanya Taehyung dari luar sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Jungkook

Jungkook yang mendengar pujaan hatinya datang sendiri kekamarnya segera menampangkan senyuman bangganya pada Jimin yang membalas dengan cibiran kesal. Cuman dateng aja kok pikir Jimin.

"Masuk saja hyung! Tidak dikunci kok!" Titah Jungkook dengan nada dinginnya berniat ingin membuat Taehyung merasa bersalah dengan hal kemarin sepertinya.

Padahal tidak ada masalah antara mereka satu sama lain.

CKLEEK ~

Pintu kamar Jungkook pun terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok namja dengan kaos berwarna merah terang dan celana pendek selutut berwarna krem. Taehyung orangnya melihat kedalam kemudian masuk sepenuhnya kedalam kamar Jungkook.

"Oh ada temanmu Kookie?" Tanya Taehyung saat sudah menutup pintu dengan rapat

Jimin yang sedang asik memakan cemilannya sambil menjelajahi s. seketika kaget dan terpana begitu melihat Taehyung kini ada dihadapannya sambil tersenyum hangat. Benar kata Jungkook, penampilannya saja sudah imut meski hanya memakai gaya pakaian sehari – hari tapi Jimin akui namja ini imut. Apa dia ulzzang? Batin Jimin bertanya – tanya.

Hingga perutnya pun harus disikut oleh Jungkook dengan cukup kencang. Dan itu terasa sakit sekali baginya.

"Yakkk! Apa yang kau lakukan Kook?!" Protes Jimin tidak terima dengan perlakuan Jungkook saat ini yang malah tersenyum begitu sok tampan bagi Jimin kepada Taehyung.

"Ini sahabatku hyung namanya Park Jimin. Dan Jimin ini Taehyung tetangga baruku." Jelas Jungkook berniat memperkenalkan kedua orang ini

Meski dalam hatinya Jungkook tidak sudi meperkenalkan Jimin pada Taehyung. Karena walaupun Jimin itu normal tapi siapa tau bisa saja menjadi menyimpang ketika melihat Taehyung saat ini.

"Oh begitu ya.. kau mau tidak mengantarkan hyung besok?" Pinta Taehyung yang sekarang sudah duduk didatas ranjang Jungkook yang berisikan 3 orang ini.

"Mwo kemana hyung?" Tanya Jungkook dengan senang hati sambil memegang kedua bahu Taehyung antusias.

Dan Jimin lihat disana begitu jelas bahwa seorang Jeon Jungkook sahabat karibnya ini sedang modus. Garis bawahi MODUS.

"Cih kau ini Kook!" Cibir Jimin memandang malas tingkah sahabatnya

Tapi Jungkook memilih mengabaikan Jimin dan memandang Taehyung yang malah memandang Jungkook balik dengan tatapan blanknya.

"Uhh itu ke mall dekat sini. Lusa sahabat hyung ultah jadi mau dibelikan kado hehe kau mau kan?" Jelas Taehyung sambil melepaskan lengan Jungkook yang setia menempel pada pundaknya

Yang namanya modus Jungkook tidak kehabisan akal. Sekarang dirinya pun duduk disamping Taehyung dan sengaja mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka berdua. Merasa pundaknya dirangkul erat oleh Jungkook yang nyatanya tubuhnya lebih besar dari miliknya, Taehyung hanya tersenyum ramah.

Apa Jungkook lupa bahwa mereka tidak hanya berdua disini. Karena sedari tadi ada orang yang melihat seluk beluk modus Jungkook yang Jimin akui sungguh menjijikan, cih terlihat sekali sahabatnya kelewatan modus. Terbukti dari sekarang tangannya yang mulai mendarat dipaha Taehyung yang sedikit terekspos.

"Kook aku pulang dulu saja deh! Besok aku tunggu traktiran ya?! Bye ~ Taehyung hyung hati – hati sama kelinci modusan ini ya dadah ~" Pamit Jimin sambil sebelumnya membisikkan sesuatu pada Taehyung dan bodohnya itu jelas terdengar oleh Jungkook.

"YAK! KAU PARK SIALAN!" Umpat Jungkook kesal sambil bergaya ingin melempar Jimin dengan bantal namun tidak jadi.

Sekarang mereka hanya ada berdua lagi dikamar Jungkook, tapi Jungkook merasa ada aura aneh dari Taehyung yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung kau kenapa?" Tanya Jungkook yang masih setia merangkul pundak kecil Taehyung lalu melihat wajah Taehyung yang menunduk dari bawah.

Ohh ternyata Taehyung menangis. Eh tunggu... MENANGIS? Kenapa gerangan?

"Hikss kau jahat Kookie hikss.." Tangis Taehyung pecah sambil mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir

Jika diibaratkan dengan sesuatu atau seseorang maka sekarang Taehyung terlihat seperti bocah berumur 5 tahun yang sedang menangisi es krimnya yang jatuh akibat meleleh. Menggemaskan sih tapi tega melihatnya menangis begitu?

"E-eh a-pa hyung? Aku jahat kenapa?! Apa salahku?" Tanya Jungkook kelabak panik karena mencari cara agar Taehyung tidak menangis lagi.

Sumpah Jungkook itu anak paling muda, tidak punya adik. Melihat orang terdekatnya nangis karenanya saja tidak pernah jadi dia harus apa melihat Taehyung menangis saat ini. Apalagi ini karenanya juga.

Karena saking bingungnya Jungkook memilih menarik tubuh Taehyung kedalam pelukannya. Ini biasanya cara ampuh ummanya menenangkannya saat menangis sewaktu kecil meski ada segelincir niatan dalam hatinya bahwa ini MODUS.

"Hikss kenapa kau berkata kasar? Hiksss.. appa selalu memarahiku jika berkata kasar hiksss..." Jelas Taehyung bergetar dalam pelukan Jungkook

Jika diibaratkan dengan emoticon mungkin wajah Jungkook sekarang berbentuk (-_-) setelah mendengar alasan mengapa Taehyung menangis. Eihh itu sudah kebiasaannya berkata seperti itu meski tidak dirumah karena ini zona damai pikirnya, dan baru kali ini ada seseorang yang memergokinya berkata kasar.

"Hmm maaf hyung aku tidak sengaja. Aku tidak akan ulangi deh!" Ucap Jungkook sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Taehyung pelan

Ini bukan modus tapi tangannya saja yang refleks ingin mengusap rambut halus itu. Taehyung pun masih dalam posisinya, hingga beberapa saat terdengar suara dengkuran halus khas orang tidur.

"Mwo hyung? Taehyung? Kau tertidur?" Ujar Jungkook sambil mengguncang tubuh Taehyung pelan yang tidak memberikkan respon sama sekali disana.

Dirinya pun menghela nafasnya kasar kemudian membawa Taehyung agar tidur diranjang empuknya.

"Yaaah ditinggal tidur terus yaa." Gumamnya sambil memasang ekspresi dinginnya

Untung Taehyung itu pujuaan hati Jungkook jika bukan mungkin sekarang Taehyung sudah dia tendang dari kamarnya. Dan Jungkook sadar mengenai sikap Taehyung yang kelewat bocah ini, barusan saja terlihat jelas kalau dirinya yang terlihat sebagai kakak ah maaf Jungkook maunya seme ternyata. Bagaimana mereka mau adik kakak bukan? Disini telihat jelas siapa seme dan siapa uke.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung! Aku tidak mau menjadi adikmu!" Ujar Jungkook sambil memandang Taehyung yang tertidur pulas diranjangnya

Memang dirinya bodoh mengajak orang tidur berbicara yang jelas – jelas tidak akan mendengarnya dan dia pu tidak akan mendapatkan jawban. Alhasil Jungkook memilih menuju kamar mandi karena dia ingin segera mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

.

.

.

Hari esok pun datang Taehyung berserta Jungkook sama – sama sedang libur sehingga hari ini bisa Jungkook katakan hari kencannya bersama Taehyung meski Taehyung tidak menganggapnya seperti itu. Dia kan hanya ingin mengajak Jungkook membelikkan hadian dimall untuk sahabatnya tapi Jungkook ubah rencana itu dengan menambahkan kegiatan bersama Taehyung.

"Sudah ketemu hadiahnya hyung?" Tanya Jungkook sambil melihat Taehyung keluar dari toko kado dengan mambawa tas dari toko tersebut yang berisi kadonya.

"Sudah dong! Lalu abis ini mau kemana lagi Kookie?" Balas Taehyung sambil merangkul sebelah tangan Jungkook manja

Ei apa ini? Sekarang mereka sungguh terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang mesra. Itu terbukti dengan orang – orang disekitar mereka yang berbisik memuji mereka berdua. Jungkook yang tak sengaja mendengarnya kemudian pun tersenyum begitu tampan sementara Taehyung hanya memandangnya bingung.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Taehyung bingung

Tapi bukannya dijawab Jungkook memilih mengajak Taehyung untuk mencoba wahana – wahana yang cukup menarik di mall ini. sungguh benar – benar sesuai rencananya hari ini Jungkook resmi berkencan dengan Taehyung pujaan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Hari mulai sore dan mereka sudah kelelahan mencoba segala wahana disana, dan akhirnya memilih duduk disalah satu bangku taman dekat mall itu sambil mengistirahatkan kedua kaki mereka yang pegal karena kebanyakan berjalan.

"Hyung mau es krim tidak?" Tawar Jungkook

"Mau Kookie! Rasa coklat ne!" Pinta Taehyung dengan ekspresi imutnya

Jika bukan ditempat umum Jungkook rasanya ingin menciumi wajah Taehyung saat ini juga, tapi dia urungkan niatan itu.

"Baiklah tunggu disini dan jangan kemana – mana." Titah Jungkook kemudian pergi menuju penjual es krim yang dilihatnya

"Oke!" Balas Taehyung sedikit bertiak karena Jungkook mulai menjauh darinya.

Sembari menunggu Jungkook, Taehyung hanya menggoyangkan kakinya pelan sambil bergumam lagu favoritnya. Ini karena dirinya tidak membawa ponselnya. Jungkook yang melarangnya. Aneh memang tapi Taehyung ikuti saja.

Hingga ada seorang namja dewasa mengahampirinya.

"Taehyungie?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ajhussi es krim coklatnya 2 ne." Pinta Jungkook pada penjual es krim tersebut

"Baiklah anak muda. Ini pesananmu." Ucap ajhussi penjual es krim tersebut sembari memberikan Jungkook dua cone berisi es krim rasa coklat dan tak lupa sebelumnya Jungkook sudah membayar.

"Gomawoo."

Setelah selesai membeli es krim Jungkook kembali berjalan menuju bangku dimana Taehyung berada. Dan baru saja dirinya hampir sampai disana Jungkook melihat Taehyung berbicara dengan seseorang, kelihatannya namja tinggi dan pastinya lebih dewasa dari Jungkook. Hatinya pun memanas melihat adegan itu saat Taehyung tertawa dibuat namja itu, rasanya Jungkook ingin menendang kepala namja itu segera.

Dengan langkah gusar Jungkook pun menghampiri mereka berdua. Kemudian memasang ekspresi dinginnnya.

"Ekheeem Taehyung?" Ujar Jungkook membuat percakapan diantara kedua orang didepannya harus berhenti

Dan Taehyung kemudian menatap Jungkook dengan berbinar lalu segera mengambil salah satu es krim ditangan Jungkook dan memakannya lahap.

"Gomawoo Kookie ~" Ujar Taehyung sambil mulai memakan es krimnya semangat

Jungkook akhirnya duduk disebelah Taehyung dan memperhatikan namja itu yang mulai mengusap kepala Taehyung pelan. Hei siapa dia sebenarnya?! Apa yang dia lakuka pada Taehyungnya itu?!

Meski dalam hati Jungkook ingin melawan tapi sebuah pemikiran malah menucul dipikirannya. Alhasil tangannya hanya bisa mengepal disana melihat adegan yang cukup romantis.

"Aissh kau menggemaskan sekali Taehyungie! Hyung jadi pengen membawa mu pulang hahaha." Ujar namja itu santai sementara Taehyung hanya sibuk memakan es krimnya

Parahnya Jungkook yang mendengar kalimat barusan sungguh tidak terima! Apa katanya tadi? Taehyungnya mau dibawa pulang? Ohh tidak bisa karena Jungkook yang punya. Dengan hati yang mulai panas akhirnya Jungkook berbicara.

"Ekheem maaf kau siapanya Taehyung?" Tanya Jungkook dengan nada sinisnya tak lupa dengan tatapan sinisnya

Namja itu pun sempat kaget melihat ekspresi Jungkook, hingga kemudian seulas senyuman terpantri diwajahnya.

"Aku? Aku kekasihnya."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Wah ternyata dapet respon baik banget dari pada readers mengenai pairnya ^^ haha pada setuju ya Vnya uke. Emang dia tuh kadang kelewatan imut pas Jungkooknya manly masa hihi.**

 **Makasih banget loh buat yang udah review ^^jangan lelah ya(?) Oke tunggu chap selanjutnya ~ kita lihat ada apa dan ini juga udah dipanjangin kok jangan bosen ya ._.**

 **See You ~**


	3. Chapter 3

Look At Around

Cast : Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

( KookV because Jungkook as seme ) and Others.

Genre : Romance and Friendship

Rated : T ( Sewaktu – waktu bisa berubah, sesuai suasana. )

Disclaimer : Pemain hanya sekedar meminjam nama, apabila ada kesamaan nama, tempat, kejadian dan sebagainya itu hanya rekayasa semata dan kebetulan. Tidak ada unsur plagiat dari manapun.

"Lihatlah sekelilingmu, hal yang semula tak begitu penting namun bisa berubah menjadi begitu penting jika sudah berubah. Begitu juga dengan diriku. Aku tidak butuh status -sial- yang kau anggap itu karena aku menyukaimu hyung!" – Jungkook (Summary)

The story by Izumi Akiko.

Enjoy! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Mendengar ucapan namja itu, Jungkook cuman diam membeku disana. Pikirannya jadi tidak fokus sekarang, begitu juga dengan hatinya yang mulai merasakan rasa sakit dan kecewa. Tentu Jungkook kecewa mendengar ungkapan namja disamping Taehyung ini.

Es krim yang disebelah tangannya sekarang juga sudah meleleh hingga menetes dari tangannya. Tapi Jungkook masih tetap tidak menyadari hal itu, bahkan saat mereka berdua (read:Taehyung dan namja itu) melihatnya sedari tadi.

"Kookie – ya? Kookie? Es krimmu meleleh tuh.. tanganmu jadi kotor Kookie.." Ujar Taehyung berusaha menyadarkan Jungkook dari kekecewaan hatinya

Sampai seseorang mengampiri mereka kemudian menarik namja disamping Taehyung agar berdiri lalu menggadeng lengannya mesra. Sontak kedua mata Jungkook mengikuti arah pergerakkan kedua namja didepannya ini yang sekarang justru terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Tunggu?

"Oh hi Taehyungie! Sedang apa kau disini? Dan tunggu... kau bersama seseorang. Apa dia kekasihmu?" Tanya namja yang baru saja datang kemudian tersenyum saat melihat Jungkook yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya.

Setelah sadar apa yang sudah dia perbuat, Jungkook sempat merutuki perbuatan bodohnya. Karena sekarang tangannya sudah penuh dengan es krim yang mencair, tentu kulitnya terasa lengket dan manis sekarang. Melihat Jungkook yang kerepotan Taehyung pun segera mengeluarkan sapu tangannya kemudian memberikannya pada Jungkook yang masih dalam keadaan kecewa.

"Ini pakai sapu tangan hyung." Titah Taehyung sambil memberikan sapu tangan berwarna biru tua.

Kedua namja yang melihat itu sedari tadi pun hanya tersenyemu geli melihatnya. Antara Taehyung yang polos begitu juga Jungkook yang mereka pikir seperti masih berstatus pelajar.

"Umm Jin hyung dan Namjoon hyung ada apa kesini?" Tanya Taehyung polos mengabaikan Jungkook sebentar yang masih membersihkan tangannya

Jadi namja yang pertama menghampiri Taehyung itu adalah Namjonn kakak sepupunya yang berkuliah satu kampus dengannya. Lalu yang satu lagi tepatnya Seokjin kekasih sepupu Taehyung. Jelas bukan tapi sayangnya Jungkook belum mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Kami habis berkencan hehe, lalu kau sedang apa dan bersama siapa saat ini eh? Taehyungie sudah besar ternyata yaa.." Ucap Seokjin sambil melihat Taehyung gemas duduk berdua bersama namja disampingnya.

"Ah ini hyung aku kenalkan. Dia Jungkook tetangga baruku hehehe. Kalian ingat bukan aku baru saja pindah." Jelas Taehyung sambil tersenyum

Sementara itu Jungkook yang mendengar penjelasan barusan hanya tersenyum getir disana. Apa Taehyung belum mau mengakui dirinya begitu? Tapi omong – omong apa yang harus diakuinya, status saja tidak jelas sekarang diantara mereka berdua.

Karena merasa diabaikan serta tidak tau menahu disini, Jungkook akhirnya memilih berdiri setelah selesai membersihkan tangannya yang masih terasa lengket. Dengan nada dinginnnya Jungkook pamit kepada mereka bertiga.

"Hmm permisi aku pulang duluan. Taehyung kau bisa barena mereka bukan, annyeong." Pamit Jungkook cepat kemudian memilih berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

Membuat Taehyung menatap bingung Jungkook yang meninggalkannya, tidak seperti Namjoon dan Seokjin yang salit menatap kemudian tersenyum penuh makna disana.

"Jadi dia siapamu Taehyungie?" Tanya Namjoon penasaran sekali

Kembali mendapat pertanyaan yang bertujuan sama itu. Taehyung hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya gugup. Hatinya begitu berdebar saat lagi ditanya mengenai siapa Jungkook baginya.

"Entahlah hyung aku bingung ...aku...mungkin..." Balas Taehyung dengan ragu – ragu karena sekarang lidahnya terasa kaku juga.

"Kekasihmu ya?" Ujar Seokjin semakin berniat menggoda sepupu kekasihnya.

Ayolah mereka tau Taehyung itu polos sekali, memang temannya banyak dikampus bahkan dia juga menjadi flower boy dikampusnya. Tapi untuk masalah cinta Taehyung tidak pernah menjalani yang namanya –hubungan- yang lebih dari sekedar pertemanan, memang banyak yang mengungkapkan perasaannya dikampus tapi Taehyung akan memilih menganggap mereka teman.

Karena aslinya Taehyung tidak pernah mengerti soal itu, selama ini jantungnya tidak pernah berdebar kencang, pipinya memerah, bahkan pikirannya tak pernah kacau hanya karena seseorang. Yah seperti tanda – tanda orang jatuh cinta, hingga sampai dia bertemu dengan Jungkook barulah hal aneh barusan terjadi padanya.

Tapi satu yang membuatnya ragu, disatu sisi Taehyung menyukai Jungkook karena begitu menggemaskan dan sudah dia anggap dari pertama mereka bertemu sebagai adiknya. Sedangkan di sisi lain dia merasa begitu aman dan nyaman bersama Jungkook, dua sisi itulah yang membuatnya bingung sekarang.

"Haha kau masih terlalu polos Taehyungie, besok samperin Jungkook ya. Minta maaf nanti." Titah Namjoon sambil tertawa ringan melihat raut wajah Taehyung yang begitu bingung.

.

.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

.

.

Batu – batu diatas aspal jalanan yang tidak tau apapun menjadi korban kekesalan Jungkook sekarang. Dengan langkah malas dan segenap perasaan kesalnya Jungkook luapkan pada batu kerikil yang tidak salah sedikit pun.

Hatinya sekarang retak sungguh, barusan saja Taehyung seperti tidak menganggapnya apa – apa. Memang mereka baru kenal selama beberapa hari, tapi apa kurang segala perhatian yang Jungkook berikan? Dirinya harus apa agar Taehyung tidak lagi memandangnya sebagai adik itu.

Lagian dia sudah punya kakak jadi ngapain lagi harus Taehyung anggap sebagai adik begitu pikirnya. Dan saat Jungkook sampai diperempatan jalan disana dia melihat Jimin yang sedang berjalan sambil membawa kantung plastik yang berasal dari mini market.

"JIMINNNNN!" Teriak Jungkook kearah sahabatnya, Jimin yang langsung mendengarnya karena suara Jungkook cukup keras dan jalanan yang sedang sepi segera menghentikan langkahnya menunggu Jungkook menghampirinya.

'Eh bukannya dia sedang berkencan ya? Tae hyungnya mana?" Batin Jimin bingung melihat Jungkook yang sekarang sendiri.

"Hah..hah.. kau mau kemana Jim?" Tanya Jungkook saat sudah sampai kearah sahabatnya dengan nafas tersenggal – senggal

Lumayan dia berlari beberapa meter kearah Jimin.

"Aku? Ya kerumah, aku habis dari minimarket membeli cemilan. Kenapa memangnya?" Jelas Jimin sambil memperlihatkan kantung belanjaannya.

"AKU IKUT!"

.

.

.

.

 **P.O.V Jungkook**

Hari ini sebenarnya sudah akan menjadi hari terindah untukku dan Taehyung sepertinya, tapi disaat sudah hampir sore mengapa semua itu harus hancur sih. Aku pun baru sadar bagaimana perasaan Taehyung padaku saat ini. sungguh ini begitu menyebalkan, tidak bisakah dia menganggapku lebih dari seorang adik?

Saat ditaman dekat mall itu pun aku memilih meninggalkan mereka bertiga daripada harus semakin gusar mendengar dan merasakan Taehyung mengacuhkanku dari tadi. Hei disini yang punya acara siapa tapi yang tidak dianggap siapa, dan lagi aku orangnya paling benci jika diabaikan.

Setelah melihat Jimin diperempatan jalan aku lebih baik ikut dengannya kerumahnya itu. Itung – itung aku bisa melupakan rasa sakitku karena Taehyung dan sedikit mencurahkan perasaanku terhadap Taehyung pada Jimin. Karena dia sahabatku yang selalu saja memberiku solusi jika aku curhat padanya, aku terkadang suka bingung bagaimana caranya Jimin bisa menemukan segala solusi pada masalahku.

Dan aku sekarang disini berada dikamar benuansa biru langit dengan duduk disamping Jimin yang sedang melahap cemilannya. Kebetulan kami duduk dibawah bersandarkan ranjang Jimin.

"Jadi kenapa? Bukannya kau sedang kencan bersama pujaanmu tuh." Tanyanya padaku dengan nada sinisnya.

Aku tau dia sebenarnya tidak marah padaku, karena kami sebelumnya tidak pernah marahan apalagi hanya karena hal kecil seperti ini. dengan sedikit tersenyum getir aku menjawabanya.

"Mana ku tau, kami sudah kencan sebenarnya tapi semua hancur saat ada dua orang menghampirinya. Kemudian Taehyung mulai mengabaikanku, begitu dirinya memperkenalkanku dia seperti tidak menganggapku apa – apa Jim! aku benci itu." Terangku hampir tersulut emosi

Sementara itu Jimin hanya diam sebagai pendengar yang baik, dia memang selalu begitu. Aku pun jadi semangat mulai menceritakan tentang banyak hal mengenai perasaanku ini. sampaii pada akhirnya dia tertawa cukup kencang kepadaku, padahal aku menceritakan perasaanku yang sedih padanya.

"HAHAHAH JUNGKOOK! KAU ITU HAHAHA POLOS SEKALI HAHAHA AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA ITU HAHAHA!" Tawanya begitu kencang dan cempreng sungguh, untung kamarnya diatas sehingga sepertinya tidak mengganggu tetangganya.

Aku hanya memasang wajah dinginku melihat Jimin yang begitu tertawa puas dan bahagia mendengar ceritaku. Lama – lama aku pun kesal dan memilih memukulnya dengan bantal miliknya secara brutal.

"Yak! Kau kenapa tertawa hah?! Apa yang lucu?!" Protesku sambil memukul tubuh berototnya itu brutal rasanya ingin aku kempeskan itu bisepnya

"Ya ya ampun Kook ampun dehh.. iya hahaha aku berhenti haha." Jelasnya sambil berusaha menghentikan tawa nistanya itu.

Hingga akhirnya dia benar – benar sudah tidak tertawa lagi, mata sipitnya saja sekarang berair. Ayolah park! Kau semakin membuatku kesal sepertinya.

"Itu tandanya kau sedang jatuh cinta Kook, iya kau jatuh cinta pada Taehyung. Dan yang barusan di taman dekat mall itu, kau sedang cemburu saat itu juga." Jelas Jimin lagi sambil kembali memakan cemilan kesukannya.

Apa katanya cemburu? Apa aku sedang cemburu begitu, seorang Jeon Jungkook cemburu? Yang benar saja?!

"Tapi namja itu ah dia dipanggil Namjoon kalau tidak salah. Dia mengaku kekasih Taehyung kan. Apa itu tandanya..." Ucapku namun kemudian Jimin malah kembali tertawa keras mendengarnya.

Aish! Anak ini ingin sekali rasanya aku ceburkan ke kolam hiu! Hei aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia bicaran sedari tadi sebenarnya. Cemburu? Jatuh cinta? Rasanya aku belum pernah merasakan itu. Jadi apa maksudnya?!

"Hahaha aduh Kook aku hahah tidak habis pikir denganmu. Kau lihat tadi ada seorang namja lagi menghampiri ah Namjoon itu bukan? Lalu mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih katamu kan?" Tanya Jimin padaku

Setelah mendengar hal itu aku pun terdiam, entahlah seperti ada yang janggal dipikiranku saat Jimin menanyakan hal itu. Dia juga ikut diam melihatku sedang berfikir keras. Hingga sampai aku sadar kemudian Jimin kembali tertawa melihatnya.

"YAK PARK! JANGAN KATAKAN PADAKU KALAU DIA TEMAN TAEHYUNG!" Teriakku kesal setelah sadar maksud pembicaraan Jimin ini.

"Hahaha iya kau baru sadar ya? Haha aduhh Kook kau ini haha masih polos sekali! Jelas – jelas saat mereka berdua dan kalian juga berdua terlihat jelas bukan mereka sepasang kekasih. Haha kau sama Taehyung itu sama – sama polos Kook hahaha." Balas Jimin sambil masih tertawa pelan sekarang

Apa itu lucu? Ya aku tidak tau sungguh mengenai hal itu, lagian Namjoon yang sepertinya harus aku panggil hyung. Dia duluan yang datang kepada Taehyung dan sudah membuatku kesal melihatnya dan lagi dia juga tiba – tiba mengaku pacar Taehyung padahal dia sendiri sudah punya kekasih! Hyaa rasanya aku ingin menyeret Taehyung pulang saja saat itu.

"Dan untuk yang kau merasa tidak enak itu tandanya kau cemburu Kook iya dan sepertinya Taehyung juga menyukaimu kok." Jelas Jimin lagi padaku yang masih merasakan panas dihati ini.

 **P.O.V Jungkook OFF**

.

.

.

.

Esoknya Jungkook pun berangkat sekolah seperti biasa dan pastinya tidak telat, karena dia tidak mau dihukum lagi membersihkan toilet. Sepertinya Jungkook mulai merubah kebiasaan buruknya, karena selama ini telat datang kesekolah itupun karena bangun telat sedetik lalu tidak mendapatkan bus untuk kesekolah.

Saat dirinya keluar dari rumah pun disana ada Taehyung ternyata didepan rumahnya sambil membawa kotak makan berwarna merah. Persis warna kesukaan Jungkook tentunnya, tapi saat ini perasaanya masih sedikit kesal juga pada Taehyung mengenai hal kemarin. Jadi dengan langkah malas dirinya menghampiri Taehyung yang sebenarnya tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Pagi Kookie ~~" Sapa Taehyung dengan ramah tapi sayangnya hanya dibalas dengan tatapan dingin dari Jungkook yang membuka pagar rumahnya.

Sebenarnya Jungkook tidak tau saat itu juga Taehyung merasakan dadanya sakit melihat sikapnya pada Taehyung pagi ini.

"Ada apa hyung kesini? Aku mau berangkat sekolah dulu." Ucap Jungkook sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celanannya

Terkesan sombong sekali Jungkook saat ini.

"Maaf untuk yang kemarin Kookie, ini hyung siapkan bekal untukmu." Jelas Taehyung sambil memberikan kotak makan pada Jungkook.

Terlihat jelas sekali kedua tangan Taehyung bergetar saat memberikan kotak makannya pada Jungkook. Tapi hati Jungkook saat ini masih ditutupi perasaan kecewa sebenarnya. Dengan dingin dirinya pun menerima kotak makan itu kasar.

"Hmm terima kasih hyung." Jawab Jungkook dingin

"Kookie apa kau membenci hyung?" Tanya Taehyung to the point sambil menatap kedua mata Jungkook lurus.

Dilihat seperti itu Jungkook sempat kaget melihatnya, tapi ekspresi kagetnya begitu sempurna disembunyikan melalui raut wajahnya yang dingin dan terkesan judes. Dan dengan santainya Jungkook membalas.

"Mungkin saja hyung.."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Hello ^^)/ Izumi balik lagi bawa kelanjutannya hehehe..**

 **Boleh curhat dikit ga? Jadi sebenarnya Izumi mau bikin konflik ff KookV ini simple aja gitu u,u cuman mereka marahan terus balikan dan jadian lalu hidup bahagia aja selamanya /eh**

 **Tapi ga tau kenapa malah jadi rada rumit kesananya -_- entah gimana alur yang ada diotak Izumi begitu ditulis malah melenceng kemana gituuuuuuu kan jagi galauuuuuu e,e takutnya tuh readersnya udah pada bosen duluan sama fanfic KookV punya Izumi T_T hwaaa**

 **Jadi gimana? Mau tetep dilanjut kalau udah Izumi kasih spoiler dikit ._. kalo fanfic ini bisa rada sendiri panjang chapternya? Kalo iya review ya :D karena kalian semangatku hehehe**

 **Dan satu lagi maaf chap ini masih dikit aja...aku janji kalau KookVnya udah jadian dibanyakan deh momentnya hehehe. Dan (lagi) maaf kasih spoiler dikit ya ini kayaknya bakal ada orang ketiga hahaha ayo tebak siapa? Review ya, udah segitu aja udah panjang ini xD**

 **See You ~**


	4. Chapter 4

Look At Around

Cast : Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

 **( KookV because Jungkook as seme )** and Others.

Genre : Romance and Friendship

Rated : T ( Sewaktu – waktu bisa berubah, sesuai suasana. )

 **Disclaimer : Pemain hanya sekedar meminjam nama, apabila ada kesamaan nama, tempat, kejadian dan sebagainya itu hanya rekayasa semata dan kebetulan. Tidak ada unsur plagiat dari manapun.**

 **"Lihatlah sekelilingmu, hal yang semula tak begitu penting namun bisa berubah menjadi begitu penting jika sudah berubah. Begitu juga dengan diriku. Aku tidak butuh status -sial- yang kau anggap itu karena aku menyukaimu hyung!" – Jungkook (Summary)**

The story by **Izumi Akiko**.

Enjoy! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua mata sipit Taehyung pun membulat setelah mendengar jawaban Jungkook yang benar – benar diluar dugaanya. Mulutnya juga tidak bisa berkata apa – apa setelah mendengar jawaban itu, sementara Jungkook sedari tadi tidak menatapnya hanya memandang lurus kedepan.

TES

TES

Merasakan tidak ada respon dari sampingnya Jugkook kemudian menoleh kearah Taehyung yang sekarang sedang memandangnya sendu. Sungguh Jungkook tak pernah berfikir akan seperti ini jadinya, dia tak pernah terfikir sedikit pun akan membuat Taehyungnya itu kembali menangis.

"Hyung a-.."

"Tidak apa – apa Kookie. Hmm maaf, setelah ini hyung tidak akan mengganggumu lagi sungguh. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu selama ini, permisi." Pamit Taehyung dengan senyuman manisnya

Tentu senyuman itu bohong. Jelas kedua mata Taehyung sudah berair sekarang, daripada Jungkook semakin menyadarinya menangis. Taehyung kemudian kembali memasuki rumahnya tanpa menunggu respon apapun dari Jungkook.

"Hyung aku...aku tidak bermaksud begitu hyung sungguh! Hyung dengarkan aku dulu!" Protes Jungkook sambil menyusul Taehyung yang sayangnya harus dihalangi oleh pagar rumah Taehyung.

"Taehyung dengarkan aku!" Ucap Jungkook setengah berteriak

Tapi nihil tidak ada jawaban dari tuan rumahnya. Akhirnya Jungkook hanya diam berdiri didepan pagar sana sembari menatap kotak makan yang dipegangnya. Kemudian jam tangannya berbunyi karena sebelumnya sudah dipasang alarm.

"Sial! Aku terlambat kesekolah?!" Gumam Jungkook melihat jam tangannya.

07.20 AM.

Sementara kelasnya sudah dimulai tepat 20 menit yang lalu. Sekarang dia harus bagaimana? Jika kesekolah maka dia akan telat belum lagi menuju ke sekolahnya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 10 menit. Dan jika sampai pun kemungkinan besar satpam sekolahnya tidak akan membiarkan Jungkook masuk, lalu jika masuk lewat belakang Jungkook yakin pagar bolong itu sudah ditutup.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Rutuk Jungkook dalam hati.

Sudah Taehyung marah padanya karena salah paham, kemudian sekarang dia telat menuju sekolah. Pagi yang indah untukmu Jeon.

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP

.

.

.

.

Dikafe bertemakan summer ini karena memang sekarang sedang musim panas. Seorang pemuda dengan pakaian santainya sedang menunggu seseorang sambil meminum lemon teanya yang segar. Hingga kemudian pintu kafe pun terbuka menandakan ada pelanggan yang datang dan kebetulan pelanggan itu yang namja ini tunggu.

"Jimin aku disini!" Ucap Jungkook setengah berteriak bermaksud memberitahu Jimin yang baru saja datang.

Perasaan yang dirasakannya saat pertama kali masuk kafe ini adalah sejuk dan nyaman karena cuaca diluar begitu panas dan menyengat. Jimin pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah samping tepat dimana suara Jungkook memanggilnya. Meja pojok lah sebagai pilihan Jungkook yang berpakaian sehari – hari.

Berbeda dengan Jimin yang berpakaian masih berseragam namun atasnya dia tutupi dengan sweater andalannya. Sebenarnya jam segini masih jamnya sekolah.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kesini Kook? Dan kau tidak sekolah? Ckck pemalas sekali." Ujar Jimin saat sudah duduk dikursi depan Jungkook.

Jangan berfikiran buruk dulu soal Jimin mengapa dia bisa kemari saat jam pelajaran sekolah masih berlangsung. Ini karena guru kelas 2 sedang mengadakan rapat hingga pulang sekolah. Daripada Jimin bosan dikelas karena tidak ada Jungkook dan kebetulan sahabatnya itu menyuruhnya ketemuan dikafe ini.

"Kenapa kau bisa kesini? Kau juga memboloskan?"

"Hei hei aku tidak terlalu sepertimu oke. Semua guru kita sedang rapat jadi aku bisa kesini. Setidaknya aku izin dulu pada guru piket. Nah jangan mengalihkan pertanyaanku, jawab!" Titah Jimin sedikit tidak sabar

Jungkook pun akhirnya menyerah, sungguh Jimin itu kelewatan peka padanya. Dengan helaan nafas kasar dirinya baru mau menjawab.

"Hah tadi pagi aku dan Taehyung sempat bertengkar. Ah tidak bertengkar juga sih cuman kami ada salah paham dan sehabis itu dia..."

"Dia marah padaku." Jelas Jungkook dengan nada rendahnya

Hatinya sungguh sakit ketika kembali mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Apa sikapnya begitu kejam pada Taehyung? Dan soal bekal tadi Jungkook sungguh merutuki sifat bodohnya yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kotak makan itu hingga pecah!

Sementara itu Jimin yang mendengarnya kemudian berfikir sejenak. Sebenarnya dia masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang Jungkook ceritakan.

"Lalu dia marah padamu kenapa?" Tanya Jimin bingung sambil melihat buku menu didepannya.

Karena barusan saja seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka tepatnya pada Jimin. Beberapa menit kemudian Jimin pun menyebutkan pesanannya, yaitu sebuah minuman entah apa itu dia iseng memesannya dan sepotong kue coklat manis kesukaanya. Ingatkan Jimin untuk menyuruh Jungkook membayarnya ya!

Kemudian pelayan itu pun pergi, dan barulah Jungkook kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tidak sengaja mengatakan mungkin aku membencinya. Dan kemudian dia bilang padaku kalau dia tidak akan menggangguku lagi, setelah itu aku baru sadar kalau dia salah paham sebenarnya." Terang Jungkook sedikit emosi, akhir – akhir ini emosinya selalu naik jika menyangkut Taehyung.

Jimin yang mendengarnya mengernyit bingung, bukannya kemarin mereka anggap masalahnya dengan Taehyung itu sudah selesai ya? Bukannya Jungkook sudah bilang sendiri kalau dia menyukai Taehyung, lalu kenapa sekarang berubah lagi?

"Tunggu, kau bilang Taehyung salah paham begitu?" Tanya Jimin lagi

Baru saja Jungkook hendak menjawabnya tapi harus terjeda sebentar karena ada pelayan yang mengartarkan pesanan Jimin. Setelah itu Jungkook baru kembali melanjutkan omongannya.

"Iyalah, aku...ah aku...aku..."

"Kau membencinya Kook?! Hei tadi pagi kau baru saja mengatakan secara tidak langsung kalau kau membencinya Jungkook!" Ucap Jimin setengah emosi bahkan sampai memukul meja didepannya pelan.

Untungnya kafe sedang sepi sekarang, orang – orang yang ada pun hanya menatap Jimin sekilas lalu kembali dengan aktiftas mereka kembali. Jungkook yang mendengar ucapan Jimin yang terdengar jelas sekali hanya diam memandang Jimin kosong.

Dia membenci Taehyung?

"Jim bukan begitu maksudku aku...aahh aku begitu yah... aku..." Jawab Jungkook gelagapan karena sekarang otaknya membeku begitu saja

"Aku begitu apa hah? Jelas kau mengatakan kau membencinya Kook! Wajar Taehyung ingin menjauhimu. Ngomong – ngomong mengapa kau membencinya hah? Bukannya masalah kencan itu sudah selesai ya dan sekarang harusnya kalian membicarakannya baik – baik dan kembali berbaikkan. Ckck aku tidak menyangka kau malah membencinya Kook. Manusia macam apa kau ini?" Tanya Jimin beruntun dengan nada sinisnya begitu juga dengan tatapannya.

Tentu Jimin tidak membenci atau marah terhadap Jungkook karena disini dia sepenuhnya membela sahabatnya yang belum paham betul apa itu cinta. Jimin tak habis fikir seorang Jeon Jungkook begitu rumit menjalani kisah cintanya sendiri.

"Jim bukan begitu aku tidak membencinya sungguh tapi... entalah aku juga bingung kenapa kata itu keluar saja tadi pagi." Jelas Jungkook dengan wajah bersalahnya

Pikirnnya pun bermuncul mengenai bayangannya bagaimana raut wajah Taehyung saat diperlakukan begitu dingin olehnya lalu pergi meninggalkannya yang baru sadar akan sikapnya.

"Pikirkan lagi Kook. Bisa saja Taehyung benar – benar menjauhimu dan dimiliki orang lain." Saran Jimin sambil mulai memakan kuenya

Mendengar saran Jimin, Jungkook pun hanya mengangguk paham lalu mengehela nafasnya kasar.

"Mengapa ini sungguh rumit?!" Batinnya

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi pagi itu Taehyung menangis hampir setengah hari dikamarnya. Hatinya terasa sakit sekali matanya pun buram saat mendengar balasan Jungkook yang dia tau kalau namja itu membencinya.

"Hiksss...Kookie maafkan hyung hikss..." Isak Taehyung dalam bantal tidurnya berusaha merendam isakannya yang begitu pilu

Memang Jungkook baginya hanya seorang adik. Tapi mengetahui Jungkook membencinya Taehyung merasa sakit mengetahuinya, ya bagaimana tidak mengetahui seseorang yang kau sayangi sebagai adikmu itu ternyata membencimu entah karena apa.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Taetae aku boleh masuk tidak? Kau ada didalam kan?" Tanya seorang namja dari luar kamar Taehyung.

Dia Jung Hoseok teman satu kampus Taehyung yang sebenarnya adalah sunbaenya Taehyung. Tapi saat pertama kali mereka bertemu mereka langsung akrab saja karena memiliki sifat yang kebanyakan cocok dan lagi mereka sebenarnya satu jurusan. Hoseok disemester 3 sedangkan Taehyung baru disemester 2.

"Hikss masuk saja hyung hikss..." Balas Taehyung dengan nada khas orang menangisnya

Tentu Hoseok kerumahnya sekarang karena mengatahui Taehyung tidak masuk kuliah hari ini tanpa keterangan. Saat Taehyung tidak masuk karena sakit pun Hoseok sebenarnya orang yang paling pertama peka dan khawatir padanya.

Dan semua itu tanpa Taehyung sadari kalau Hoseok memandangnya lebih dari seorang adik kelasnya.

CKLEK

Begitu Hoseok membuka pintu kamar Taehyung didalamnya ada Taehyung yang sedang tiduran diranjangnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal kesayangannya dengan posisi telungkup. Saat itu pun Hoseok merasakan sekali kalau hatinya sakit, apalagi begitu mendengar isakan Taehyung yan terdengar seperti menyayat hati siapa saja.

"Taehyungie kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Hoseok khawatir sambil berjalan menuju ranjang Taehyung

Siapapun yang membuat Taehyung menangis seperti sekarang sungguh akan Hoseok hajar saat ini juga bahkan jika bisa didepan mata Taehyung sendiri. Orang seperti apa memangnya yang berani membuat adik kelasnya yang kelewatan imut ini menangis bahkan sampai terlihat mengenaskan seperti sekarang.

"Sudah – sudah jangan menangis, ada hyung disini." Ujar Hoseok menenangkan Taehyung sambil mengusap pungunggnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Jungkook pun sudah sama – sama mengetahui perasaanya. Yah itu semua berkat Jimin yang begitu baik mencerahaminya hampir lebih dari 1 jam dikafe barusan, bahkan sampai kata – kata Jimin muncrat padanya. Oke ini jorok ternyata.

Setelah mendapat sedikit pencerahan dari sahabatnya hari ini Jungkook berniat meminta maaf pada Taehyung. Persetan dia dimaafkan apa tidak yang penting Jungkook sudah punya niatan sekarang. Sebelumnya Jungkook mampir di toko kue karena dia ingin membelikan kue manis sebagai permintaan maafnya barulah kembali menuju rumah Taehyung.

TING ~

Bel kediaman kim pun berbunyi kemudian pintunya dibuka oleh nyonya kim yang kebetulan sedang libur.

"Oh Kookie ya. Ada apa kesini? Mencari Taehyungie?" Tanya nyonya kim begitu ramah pada anak tetangganya ini.

Jungkook pun membalasnya dengan senyuman tampannya. Begini – begini dia harus menarik hati mertuanya juga kan.

"Ne ajhumma, aku ingin menemui Tae hyung. Dia adakan?" Tanya Jungkook sopan

"Ada kok, keatas saja. Ajhumma lagi sibuk didapur, kamar dia pintunya berwarna krem ne." Titah nyonya kim lembut kemudian diangguki oleh Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

 **P.O.V Jungkook**

Hah setelah mendapat penceramahan dari Jimin pikiranku sempat bingung dan blank sebenarnya saat dia menceritakan hal – hal apalah itu yang aku tidak mengertinya sama sekali. Tapi dia bersih keras menyuruhku mendengarkannya dengan baik karena katanya aku bisa saja mengerti masalahku dengan Taehyung.

Dan walla! Akhirnya aku menemukan titik terangnya meski masih sedikit juga. Memang aku mengatakan kalau aku membenci Taehyung tapi bukan itu maksudku sungguh, lagian kejadian tadi pagi itu karena pikiranku masih teringat sekali kejadian saat kami kencan kemarin tepatnya sesudah kencan. Jadi jangan berfikirkan lagi aku membenci Taehyung oke!

Setelah sedikit lama mendapat pencerahan dari Jimin dan sialnya aku harus membayar makanannya juga yah dia memaksaku karena sudah menyuruhnya bertemu denganku yang tidak sekolah, akhirnya aku harus membayarnya. Dan setelah itu aku memilih mampir di toko kue sebentar dan aku membawakan kue manis berwarna – warni ini pada Taehyung siapa tau setelah dia melihat dan memakan kue ini hatinya menjadi cerah lagi bukan?

"Ada kok, keatas saja ne. Ajhumma lagi sibuk didapur, kamar dia pintunya berwarna krem ne." Ujar ajhumma kim alias ummanya Taehyung padaku

Setelahnya aku pun masuk kedalam kediaman Taehyung dan menaiki tanggan menuju kamar Taehyung. Begitu sudah diatas dengan mudah aku menemukan satu pintu berwarna krem dengan tulisan disana yang bertuliskan nama "Kim Taehyung" yap jelas sekali itu kamar Taehyung.

Dengan perasaan senang aku pun menuju pintu kamar itu tak lupa sambil membawa kotak kue yang lumayan besar ini denga hati – hati. Begitu aku sampai aku pun terdiam sebentar didepan pintu kamar Taehyung.

Jantungku benar – benar berdebar sekarang, aku memilih membuka kotak kue yang aku bawa mengecek apa kue itu rusak atau tidak. Dan ternyata tidak sama sekali, barulah aku memegang knop pintu itu dan mendorongnya.

Begitu aku membuka pintu kamar itu pelan, kedua mataku pun membulat melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melihat Taehyung sedang berpelukan bersama seseorang disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **P.O.V Jungkook OFF**

 **To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

Look At Around

Cast : Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

 **( KookV because Jungkook as seme )** and Others.

Genre : Romance and Friendship

Rated : T ( Sewaktu – waktu bisa berubah, sesuai suasana. )

 **Disclaimer : Pemain hanya sekedar meminjam nama, apabila ada kesamaan nama, tempat, kejadian dan sebagainya itu hanya rekayasa semata dan kebetulan. Tidak ada unsur plagiat dari manapun.**

 **"** **Lihatlah sekelilingmu, hal yang semula tak begitu penting namun bisa berubah menjadi begitu penting jika sudah berubah. Begitu juga dengan diriku. Aku tidak butuh status -sial- yang kau anggap itu karena aku menyukaimu hyung!" – Jungkook (Summary)**

The story by **Izumi Akiko**.

Enjoy! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook pun membuka pintu kamar Taehyung karena merasa memang lebih baik dirinya membuat Taehyung kaget ketimbang dia mengetuk pintu. Karena Jungkook berfikir ada kemungkinan besar Taehyung tidak akan membukakan pintu untuknya, mungkin.

Begitu menggenggam knop pintu kamar Taehyung dan menariknya kebawah kemudian Jungkook pun membuka pintu kamar Taehyung yang langsung disuguhkan oleh pemandangan yang membuatnya diam ditempat. Tidak ada yang bisa Jungkook lakukan selain melihat kedua orang tersebut yang sedang dalam suasana sedih dan salah seorang itu sedih karena dirinya.

Dikamar Taehyung, Jungkook melihat sendiri dengan mata kepalanya bahwa Taehyung sedang menangis ya dia tau penyebabnya dan dari awal dia ingin meminta maaf, namun satu hal yang membuatnya mengurungkan permintaan maafnya itu. Karena sekarang Taehyung sedang menangis dalam pelukan seseorang. Entah siapa lagi kali ini pikir Jungkook.

DUUGGH

.

.

.

.

Setelah Hoseok datang dan lansung menarik Taehyung kedalam pelukannya setelah itu Taehyung pun menangis sejadi – jadinya disana. Tidak memperdulikan pakaian Hoseok yang pasti basah akan air matanya itu, Taehyung juga semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hoseok dan dibalas dengan sebuah usapan pelan yang menenangkan pada punggungnya.

"Hikssss...hikssss Hoppiee hyung...hikssss" Isak Taehyung pada bahu tegap Hoseok menenggalamkan wajahnya disana

"Sudaaah Taetae jangan menangis lagi ne, sudah sudah.." Ujar Hoseok mencoba menangkan Taehyung dalam pelukannya

Beberapa saat kemudian isakan Taehyung pun sedikit mereda dan dirinya memilih tetap dalam pelukan Hoseok yang begitu terasa hangat dan nyaman saat ini tidak peduli dengan cuaca diluar yang begitu panas.

SRAAAAKK - BUGGGH

Keduanya pun sontak terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar seperti sebuah benda yang berat jatuh kelantai kamar Taehyung. Karena posisi Taehyung yang menghadap pintu kamarnya sementara Hoseok membelakangi sehingga Taehyung duluan yang menyadari apa sebenanrya yang jatuh begitu dia mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Hoseok.

"Ju-Jungkook..." Gumam Taehyung pelan dengan raut wajah khawatirnya

Gumamnya pun didengar oleh Hoseok yang langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka dan melihat kebelakangnya dan ternyata ada seseorang disana. Entah itu perasaan apa, tapi begitu Hoseok melihat namja didepannya itu hatinya langsung berkata benci pada namja itu, apalagi ekspresi namja itu yang terlihat seperti sedang menahan amarah.

Hening diantara mereka terjadi, Taehyung dengan wajah sehabis menangis menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan seperti ingin menghampirinya namun kenyataanya dia hanya diam diranjangnya dan Hoseok yang bingung melihat diantara keduanya. Lain halnya dengan Jungkook yang memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan amarah dan kecewa, Taehyung yakin sekarang Jungkook bertambah marah padanya tapi kemudian tatapan mata Jungkook yang bermula tajam pun mulai melembut.

"Kurasa firasatku benar, jika kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi Taehyung. Kalau begitu terima kasih. Maaf menggangu kalian." Ucap Jungkook kelewat dinign dengan intonasi datarnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan kedua insan disana

Meski begitu datar dan tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali baik Taehyung maupun Hoseok pastilah mengerti arti dari nada barusan bahwa begitu ada rasa kecewa dan amarah yang ditahan oleh Jungkook.

"Jungkookie- ya kau mau ke-" Teriak Taehyung sambil bangun dari duduknya hendak mengejar Jungkook namun kemudian tertahan karena ada sebuah tangan yang menahan lengannya.

"Mwo ada apa Hoppie hyung?" Tanya Taehyung antara bingung dan panik

Rasanya dia ingin mengejar Jungkook saat ini juga, sungguh hatinya merasa begitu bersalah setelah Jungkook melihatnya berpelukan dengan Hoseok. Dan lagi setelah mendengar kalimat Jungkook barusan Taehyung merasa bahwa namja itu tidak benar – benar mengatakan itu.

Dan Hoseok yang melihat ekspresi dan tatapan Taehyung yang begitu memelas itu dirinya kemudian menghelas nafasnya perlahan. Mungkin ini bukan saatnya bagi Hoseok, lebih baik dia membiarkan Taehyung menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan namja barusan batinnya.

"Tidak, susul dia dan selesaikan masalahmu arra. Setelah itu ceritakan pada hyung semuanya ne?" Pinta Hoseok sambil tersenyum cerah yang dia sadari bahwa itu membuat hatinya tergores

"Ne hyung! Terima kasih sudah mengertiku, aku pergi!" Pamit Taehyung sedikit tidak sabar kemudian pergi meninggalkannya dikamar sendiri

Kedua manik kecoklatan Hoseok pun memandang kepergian Taehyung dalam diam. Lagi – lagi hatinya harus teriris melihat Taehyung yang begitu tidak menyadari dirinya bukan sebagai namja.

"Bagaimana membuatmu sadar Taetae?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **P.O.V Jungkook**

Sungguh sial hari ini! Kurasa masalahku dan Taehyung memanglah rumit seperti yang Jimin katakan tadi di kafe. Padahal aku belum pernah yang namanya jatuh cinta pada seseorang tapi mengapa begitu rumit jadinya? Apa memang begini semua orang jika pertama kali jatuh cinta? Kurasa tidak, ya seperti di drama yang sering ummaku lihat kisah cinta seperti sederhana dan indah.

Tapi kenapa pada diriku tidak sama sekali?! Aku bingung sungguh, barusan aku melihat pemandangan yang entah apalah itu dan entah siapa namja barusan yang bersama Taehyung. Setelahnya aku pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua karena lama kelamaan aku sedikit sulit bernafas disana, dan lagi mataku sedikit perih melihatnya.

Hingga akhirnya aku berada disini, rumah pohon yang cukup besar yang berada di samping rumahku. Karena memang samping rumahku tidak ada rumah lagi melainkan lahan rumput hijau yang tidak dibangun rumah kembali.. biasanya aku kesini bersama Jimin untuk sekedar saling bercerita atau bermain apa saja. sampai akhirnya aku sadar bahwa rumah pohon ini juga berguna sebagai tempat untuk menenangkan diri disaat sedih seperti ini.

Akupun sedikit melamun memikirkan apapun yang muncul di otakku, sampai lamunanku harus buyar saat ponsel yang berada dikantung celanaku berbunyi dan bergetar. Dengan decakan sebal aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan ada panggilan masuk disana.

 _'_ _Taehyung is Call'_

Begitu jelas tertera disana nama kontak yang memanggilku, sedikit bimbang aku ingin mengangkatnya atau tidak dan akhirnya aku memilih mengangkatnya.

"Apa lagi."

"..."

"Nanti malam kau bisa kerumahku? Aku tunggu dibalkon kamarku, tidak ada kata terlambat."

PIP

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata aku pun segera memutuskan sambungan telefon. Aku punya pendapat mungkin Taehyung akan semakin bersedih hati dan tambah membenciku? Entahlah, tapi kupikir jika malam ini dia benar – benar datang itu tandanya dia tidak membenciku sama sekali, dan mungkin dia sadar jika kalimatku barusan dikamarnya itu tidak benar – benar aku ucapkan.

Sungguh mana tega aku benar – benar mengatakan kalimat tersebut, melepas Taehyung sedikitpun pada orang lain saja aku tidak terima. Biarlah sekarang semua ini jadi membingunkan dan sulit dimengerti.

 **P.O.V Jungkook OFF**

.

.

.

.

SKIP

.

Malamnya tiba, dan Taehyung sudah mempersiapkan hatinya untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Jungkook. Entah kenapa dirinya begitu merasa bersalah ketika Jungkook melihat dirinya berpelukan dengan Hoseok yang -statusnya sebagai hyung sekaligus sahabat kesayangannya itu-. Padahal Jungkook sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya, apa pantas seorang adik cemburu dalam artian lain? Sepertinya Taehyung kurang mengerti akan hal itu, dia terlalu menurut dengan kata hatinya.

Seperti malam ini dirinya benar – benar pergi kerumah Jungkook yang memang ada disebelah rumahnya. Mengikuti kata hatinya untuk menjelaskan semua pada Jungkook dengan jelas dan detail dan kemudian dia akan meminta maaf atas semuanya.

TING ~

Bel rumah pun berbunyi dan disusul dengan pintu yang dibuka oleh pemilik rumah. Taehyung tersenyum manis begitu melihat umma Jungkook atau nyonya Jeon membukakan pintu untuknya.

Dan terjadi cukup lama percapakan diantara keduanya karena memang nyonya Jeon yang dari awal sudah menyukai Taehyung dalam artian sebagai anak sendiri. Karena baginya Taehyung itu imut dan menggemaskan padahal umurnya lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Jungkook dan lagi nyonya Jeon tidak memiliki anak yang imut karena kedua anaknya terkenal akan sifat acuh dan dinginnya.

Dengan sabar Taehyung menjawab dan merespon setiap perkataan nyonya Jeon. Sempat terlupakan apa maksud sebenarnya dia kesini. Hingga akhirnya nyonya Jeon tersadar akan sifatnya yang memang cerewet. Dan barulah Taehyung bisa bernafas lega kemudian langsung menuju kamar Jungkook.

"Kalau kekamarnya langsung masuk saja ne Taehyungie, soalnya Jungkook tidak suka kalau ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Berisik katanya." Ucap nyonya Jeon begitu mereka sampai didepan pintu kamar Jungkook

Kemudian meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian disana. Setelah kembali mempersiapkan hatinya dan mengehela nafas pelan kemudian tersenyum barulah Taehyung membuka pintu kamar yang sudah 2 kali dia datangi itu.

CKLEEK

Bunyi suara pintu yang dibuka terdengar pelan dalam kamar itu, Taehyung sempat melihat sekelilingnya dan berakhir dengan kedua matanya melihat seseorang yang sedang tertidur membelakanginya. Jungkook sedang tertidur rupanya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan janji mereka _? Apa dirinya datang kemalaman_ batin Taehyung.

Tapi jam dinding dikamar Jungkook menujukkan pukul 7 malam, apa jam segitu sudah malam sekali? Tentu, tidak.

Dari pada dirinya pulang kembali dengan hati yang resah dan khawatir. Taehyung memilih menghampiri ranjang Jungkook berniat membangunkan pemilik kamar ini. namun, baru saja dirinya sampai dipinggir ranjang, ada sebuah tangan yang menarik dirinya hingga ikut tertidur disana.

GREEEP BRAAK

Dan sudah diketahui bahwa Jungkook lah pelakunya. Menarik Taehyung kedalam pelukannya, dengan kedua matanya yang masih terpejam. Posisi mereka saat ini seperti layaknya pasangan yang sedang tidur berdua dalam keadaan berpelukan, Taehyung yang berada dalam dekapan Jungkook yang wajahnya sekarang berada dihadapan dada bidang Jungkook.

Kedua pipinya sontak memerah begitu menyadari posisi mereka sekarang yang bisa dikatakan begitu dekat. Dan lagi dia sadar bahwa sebenarnya Jungkook sudah sering memeluknya.

"Jung-Kookie.." Ucap Taehyung terbata karena sekarang dirinya gugup

Sementara Jungkook yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya memilih menyamankan posisi mereka. Dan tidak membuka kedua matanya sedikit pun, Taehyung sadar posisi seperti ini memanglah nyaman tapi dia ingat sekali apa tujuan utamanya lagi kesini. Dengan sedikit risih juga karena tangan Jungkook yang seperti sedang berjalan pada tubuh bagian belakangnya dia pun sedikit menjauhkan badannya dan berakhir lepas dari pelukan Jungkook.

"Ini masih jam 7 malam dan apa memang sekarang jam tidurmu Kookie?" Tanya Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook masih memejamkan kedua matanya

Akhirnya Jungkook pun menyerah. Ya, sudah cukup pikirnya menjahili Taehyung, padahal dirinya memang merasa sedikit mengantuk dengan posisi mereka barusan.

"Ya ya aku bangun dan ini memang bukan jam tidurku." Balas Jungkook sambil memasang ekspresi datarnya memandang Taehyung.

Sekarang posisi mereka dalam keadaan tiduran dengan saling berhadapan satu sama lain dan cukup ada jarak diantara mereka berdua karena sebelumnya Taehyung yang membuat jarak itu. Ingin rasanya Jungkook kembali menarik Taehyung dalam pelukannya jika saja dia tidak mengingat masalah mereka tadi siang dan alasan mengapa sekarang Taehyung berada disini.

"Hyung minta maaf.." Ujar Taehyung memandang Jungkook tepat pada kedua manik hitamnya

Merasa atmosfir diantara mereka berdua begitu berubah menjadi sedikit canggung dalam kelabu. Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, otaknya jeniusnya sedikit lama mencerna kalimat barusan yang Taehyung ucapkan.

"Untuk apa?" Balasnya dengan logat orang bingung

Sungguh mengapa Taehyung harus meminta maaf padanya? Padahal Jungkook menyuruh Taehyung kesini ya hanya sekedar berbicara dan menyelesaikan semua masalah dan kesalah pahaman antara mereka berdua.

"Eumm.. itu yang tadi siang. Maaf, namja itu sahabat hyung namanya Hoseok dan saat hyung menangis dia datang kekamar dan menenangkan hyung saat menangis. Dan untuk kuenya tadi siang terima kasih.." Jelas Taehyung yang langsung memutus kontak mata diantara mereka dengan beralih menatap meja belajar yang berada dibelakang Jungkook yang terlihat lebih asik dipandang untuk sekarang

Dan itu lagi – lagi membuat Jungkook harus sedikit bekerja keras mecerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung dengan pikirannya. Hingga kemudian dirinya mengerti.

Perlahan Jungkook mendekatkan dirinya pada Taehyung dan sekemudian kembali memeluk namja manis dihapannya ini. Mungkin memang ini saatnya batin Jungkook.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, yang tadi pagi akulah yang salah. Saat itu aku memang sedang memikirkanmu hari Minggu kemarin." Ujar Jungkook dengan santai namun kemudian dirinya harus dihadapkan dengan Taehyung yang sedikit merenggangkan pelukan mereka dan menatap dirinya intens

"Hari Minggu? Memangnya kenapa dengan hari itu?" Tanya Taehyung dengan tatapan penasarannya yang polos dan begitu menggemaskan

Ingatan Jungkook pun kembali lagi pada hari Minggu itu, sedikit meringis dalam hatinya setelah mengingat bahwa Jungkook cemburu pada sepupu Taehyung sendiri yang jelas sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Ya begitulah haha. Dan lagi aku ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu padamu." Ujar Jungkook kembali serius dengan nada tegasnya

Sekarang di kedua mata Taehyung, Jungkook memang benar – benar terlihat seperti dewasa darinya. Dirinya pun kemudian menyadari lagi kalau mereka berdua memang terlihat begitu berbeda dari umur mereka. Taehyung tentu lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Jungkook namun tinggi dan badanya begitu kalah dari Jungkook.

Dan dirinya pun sadar bahwa sebenarnya mereka tidak terlihat seperti adik kakak yang sedikit mirip karena mereka bukanlah saudara kandung, hanya Taehyung yang menganggapnya. Kedua pasang mata itupun akhirnya bertemu, Taehyung terjebak dalam tatapan serius dari kedua mata Jungkook yang membuatnya diam dalam tatapan itu.

"Dengarkan aku Taehyung. Aku tau kau memang menganggapku sebagai adikmu, dan aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya bahwa dari awal pertama aku bertemu dan mengenalmu ya meski memang baru beberapa hari tetapi aku sudah jatuh pada pesonamu. Tidak ada rasa sebagai seorang adik pada dalam diriku padamu, karena selama ini aku selalu melihatmu sebagai seseorang yang begitu penting dan berharga. Kau selalu ingin aku lindungi dan aku selalu ingin membuatmu bahagia, maka dari itu aku sadar jika perasaanku padamu bukanlah sebagai adikmu melainkan... aku menganggapmu sebagai pasanganku. Jadi apa kau begitu padaku?" Ungkap Jungkook panjang lebar dan sempat nafas sebelum mengucapkan kalimat akhirnya

Jungkook merutuki dirinya dalam hati setelah menyadari kalimat panjangnya barusan begitu terdengar seperti didrama murahan. Otaknya begitu saja merangkai kata – kata barusan dan keluar begitu lancar dari mulutnya. Dan sekarang dirinya melihat Taehyung yang masih diam dengan tatapan blanknya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu." Balas Taehyung lancar

Kemudian Jungkook tersenyum setelahnya begitu mendengar jawaban yang sebenarnya dia ingkan itu. Taehyung tidak menolaknya, dan dia pun ikut tersenyum kemudian berakhir mereka kembali berpelukan disusul dengan sebuah ciuman manis tercipta diantara mereka berdua. _Their first kiss_

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Hihi aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

Duh maaf ya untuk chapter sebelumnya banyak typo banget ya maaf ya maaf /bow T_T perasaan Izumi udah baca ulang deh dan ga ada typo tapi begitu udah dipost eh ternyata masih ada aja ya :'D suka sedih kadang Izumi hahaha. Jadi gantinya saya repost lagi deh..

Dan lagi maaf baru bisa update lagi ;_; waktu sekolah mulai memadat sih, jadi susah lanjutinnya lagi maaf ya buat readers semuanyaaa. Ini udah dilanjut ko malah merekanya udah jadian masa hehe,, eitss.. tapi jangan seneng dulu ya ga semudah itu abis mereka jadian terus bahagia aja gitu kan ga asik ya? So tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya ya ^^

RnR lagi oke ;) makasih juga buat yang udah review, follow, favorite,dichapter sebelumnya ^^

 **See You ~**


End file.
